Just A Dream
by CorpseReviver
Summary: Every night, you get a choice: will you start over, or proceed to the next day? This allows you to correct every mistake you'd done during the day and access your perfect ending! But how or why is this possible? And what will you make of it? Oikawa Tooru x Reader - Lemons in later chap
1. First-sequence

You stretched your arms over your face, covering your eyes from the intensity of the sun peeking through your blinds.

"[Name]! Hurry up or you're gonna be late!" Your mom bellowed from downstairs. Begrudgingly, you got up, slowly stretching each of your limbs, and took your uniform that was hanging neatly on the door of your room. You changed into it and headed downstairs, where your mom had prepared breakfast and your lunch, which she placed next to your plate on the table. You sat down and quietly ate, your mother rummaging around the kitchen and being all up in your morning bubble, as usual.

"Alright, I need to go. Be a good girl, yeah? It's your last day before winter break! Then, you'll be in the last stretch before university!" Your mom lifts her hand up and you connect it with yours in a high-five after which she smiles brightly and makes her way to the door. She hadn't had it easy. She had you at 16, so younger than your current 18 years. You couldn't imagine yourself with a baby, let alone one you'd have had two years ago. You didn't know your dad, but your mom always talked about him like he was a handsome and cool man, despite wanting nothing to do with both of you after he'd learnt of the pregnancy. In your head, your dad was probably some rich old man with a family of his own who'd cheated on his wife with your mother, considering your mom only worked as a secretary, yet you had a sizeable house and you'd never felt like you were missing anything, monetary-wise. You figured the guy was probably buying your mom's silence, but as long as she was content with that, you didn't care. And she never showed any discontent. About anything.

You finished up your plate and brought it to the sink. You then grabbed your lunch and shoved it into your school bag. When you exited your house and locked the door behind you, the winter wind felt nice against the skin of your face.

"[Reader]!" You heard your friend call out from the street, waving at you. Haruka Saito. Aobajohsai, 3rd year, class 6. Like you. You'd met on the very first day of high school and you'd been inseparable since then.

"Yo-ho!" You answered, trotting over to your friend.

"Did you hear? Mizu-chan wants to have a full-on practice after class!" Your friend announced, looking in the air exasperately.

"Oh eww." You replied, scrunching up your face. You'd hoped your demon captain would've at least given you a day off on the last day before winter break, but you'd brought your sports bag nonetheless, expecting such a thing from her. You and Haruka were part of the females' volleyball club. You'd joined in your first year because Haruka was part of it. You never thought you'd like it as much as you did, though. You _breathed _volleyball. You'd started too late to have an actual carreer in it, but if you'd dared say, you were pretty damn good. You'd been the regular setter for the team since your previous setter'd left for university after your first year. Haruka was the libero, and she was also really good at it. You'd spent hours upon hours practicing with her in the gym after classes, even after your club's practice, or on the weekends. However, _sometimes_, you felt like you deserved a break. Today was one of those days. Especially because you had something to do.

"So, are you really doing it?" Haruka asked, nudging your side with her elbow and making suspiciously eyebrow wiggles.

"Yeah. It has to be today. If he says no, at least, I'll have the whole winter break to let the embarrassment fade away." You replied, clutching the strap of your sports bag.

You were going to tell him after practice. You were going to confess. Your love. To the guy you'd liked for the past 3 years. None other than...

Tooru Oikawa. The most popular guy in school. Haha.

You didn't believe you really had a chance. You figured he'd say no for sure. Oikawa didn't date girls. Or he dated them for like a week, when they were especially beautiful. Then he got bored.

You felt confident that you were attractive. You'd had countless guys call you up behind the school after class to confess to you. Your friends always said "If only I looked like you!". You'd even been scouted a few times by model agencies in the street, though you'd never followed up on those because _it wasn't volleyball, and you didn't have time for things that weren't volleyball. _Or Oikawa. But Oikawa pretty much counted as volleyball.

You arrived in class and settled your bag on your desk, Haruka taking her seat in front of yours.

"[Reader]-channnn~ Tell Iwa-chan to stoooooop~" Oikawa whined, grabbing your shoulders from behind and using you as a shield against his apparently pissed off best friend.

"I think you deserve one more hit for making me wait 30 minutes in front of the convenience store in the cold while you flirted with the cashier." Iwaizumi said, walking towards you and Oikawa, his fists bunched up beside him.

"There, there. I'm sure Oikawa won't do it again. Right?" You looked back at the guy standing behind you for confirmation. He nodded his head quickly.

"Problem solved! Now kiss and make up." You said, shuffling around Oikawa and gently pushing him towards Iwaizumi.

"What are we, an old couple?" Oikawa asked, pouting.

"With the way you're always bickering, that's what it seems like!" Haruka said from her seat and laughed. Iwaizumi turned away from her and you could see the faint blush rising up on his face. He'd obviously had a crush on your libero for a while now but had never acted on it. Haruka would've probably agreed to date him if he'd asked; she liked him well enough, but she was just way too absorbed into volleyball to think about anything else.

"Alright everyone, take your seats and put everything away, we're starting off with an English test!" Your teacher announced as he walked through the classroom door.

~~~

"Text me right after!" Haruka yelled after you as you sprinted towards the second gym, hoping the men's volleyball team would still be there. Mizuki, your captain, had insisted on giving the longest speech of all times about keeping up with practice during winter break, and how there would still be club activities and this and that. You'd have to ask Haruka the details later, because you were honestly too nervous at that moment to retain any pertinent information.

You arrived at the corner of the building and saw the guys exiting. Oikawa was locking up with Iwaizumi waiting for him. Perfect. You hadn't wanted an audience when you'd ask him if you could talk, since it would be pretty obvious what it was about. Just Iwa was fine. You knew he wouldn't tease. You were about to approach them when they started up a conversation.

"Hey, what do you think about [Reader]?" Iwa asked, looking at his setter, who'd just finished locking the gym door.

"Hm? I don't know, she's cute, why?" You blushed slightly at hearing Oikawa describe you as 'cute'.

"I was thinking of asking Haruka on a date but... It would be less awkward if we made it a double date... probably..." Iwa explained while looking at the ground.

"Oh, so you're finally making a move? After what, 2 years?" Oikawa teased, elbowing his friend.

"Shut up. What about you? Why haven't you made a move on [Reader]?"

"I never said I liked her that way. I just said she was cute." Oikawa defended. "Besides, you know I don't really date."

Ah. I see. So even if I confessed, it wouldn't do much good, would it? But still...

"Ah, you guys are still there!" You said, rounding the corner, pretending you hadn't been eavesdropping the whole time.

"We were just leaving." Iwaizumi said, walking away.

"Bye bye, [Reader]-chan!" Oikawa said, waving.

"Ah, w-wait!" You stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Hm?" He asked, looking at you.

"Can I... talk to you... for a minute?" You forced those words out of your mouth. You'd decided. Despite what you'd just heard, you had to do it. You had to confess. Otherwise, you'd regret it for the rest of your life. You'd spent 3 years together, in the same class, sometimes doing joint club activities. If he didn't like you by now, he never would.

"Sure. Let's walk." He smiled, _that _smile. The smile he gave every girl. The _fake _one. But Oikawa Tooru was very rarely real. Sometimes, however, when Iwaizuma was around, or during practice, or matches, his armor would crack and you'd get a glimpse at the _real_ Oikawa Tooru.

You walked in silence for a bit. If anything, walking home with him would be your consolation prize.

"Wanna get coffee?" He asked, stopping in front of a vending machine in the park. "My treat."

"Sure." You were looking at the ground, still trying to figure out how to go about it, despite having run the simulation of your confession about 4 million times in your head. You heard the clacking of coins and the banging of the machine before Oikawa handed you a warm can of coffee.

"Thanks." You said, holding it between your hands to warm yourself up. "Um, Oikawa-"

"Ah, it's so cold today!" He complained, rubbing the can between his palms. Huh?

"Yeah, it really is. Um, I have something to-"

"Do you have plans for winter break?" He asked, turning around to keep walking. You jogged after him. Wait, what?

"Actually... I wanted to ask you-"

"Do you guys have practice during the break too?" Ah, now you saw what he was doing. But you were already this far. Might as well...

"Oikawa!" You called out firmly, tugging on his arm so he'd stop and turn around. "I have something to tell you."

"I know." He said, looking at you with a stern look. It wasn't that look he gave to other girls. It was a _real _look.

"Then, listen to me." You demanded, still holding his arm in fear he'd run away.

"I don't want to..." He said, pouting, as he looked at everything but you. He really was a petulant child.

"What? What do you mean, you don't want to? You don't even know what I'm going to say." You let go of his arm, letting yours hang loosely by your side.

"I know. And I don't want you to say it." What an idiot! You looked up at him, frowning.

"Why not?" You asked. He didn't answer. He just kept looking at the ground, the trees, the benches. You backed up and foot and bowed slightly. You weren't going to let him ruin your confession, not before it'd even left your mouth.

"Oikawa, I like you. I've liked you since our first year of high school. Please go out with me." You said with your eyes closed, still bowing slightly. No reply. After a moment, you forced an eye open and looked up at him. You could see the expression on his face. You'd learnt to read it. He was _annoyed. _He was _bothered. _Your confession was an inconvenience to him and that's why he'd tried to keep you from saying it. When he noticed you looking, however, his face immediately switched up, like a mask covering up all of his features and hiding away all of his true feelings. He smiled. He _smiled._

_"_Sorry, [Reader]-chan. I don't really have time to date anyone right now, with volleyball, and finals coming up..." He explained away, rubbing the back of his neck, the fake smile still plastered on his face.

"Then play with me." You said resolutely, staring at him. You could see the confusing on his face for a second and the mask slipping off.

"You play around with lots of girls, right? Then, play with me too." You walked closer and wrapped your arms around his neck, standing on your tip toes, and bringing his face closer to yours. He wrapped his hands around your hips instinctively, pulling you flush against him. His breathing became raspy and you could hear his excitment through it. However, right before your lips touched, he brought his face around to the crook of your neck and trailed his lips up to your ear.

"But that wouldn't make you happy, would it?" With that, he reluctantly let go of you and walked away in the direction of your house. "If you're not coming, I'll leave you behind, [Reader]-chan~" He called out in his sing-song voice. The full mask was back, stronger than ever. You stared at him for a moment and started following him. You both walked in silence to your house. You thanked him for walking you home and went straight up to your room. You threw yourself in your bed, not bothering to clean up or even undress. You took out your phone and texted Haruka.

**[Reader] 7:08:12**

He said no.

**Haruka 7:08:56**

What a bastard! Fuck this little bitch excuse of a man. We're going to meet a fuckton of hotties at uni.

That's why you loved Haruka. At this point, you were too tired to even cry away your sorrows. You'd do that tomorrow over ice cream and horror movies. You closed your eyes and let sleep take you.

~~~

_Bad Ending! Start over? YES/NO._

You looked at the bright red words floating in front of you. You were in a dark room. It might not even have been a room, honestly. You could see nothing but darkness despite the glow of the floating letters. You approached them and reached towards the big, bold word YES, and grazed your fingers against it. It started glowing white instead of red, then the words disappeared and were replaced with other ones.

_Initiating sequence..._

You started at the words until a flash of light blinded you. You put your arm in front of your eyes to shield them.

"[Name]! Hurry up or you're gonna be late!" You heard your mother's voice call out. You moaned and took your phone off the nightstand beside your bed. You looked at the time. 7:03 in the morning. On the first day of winter break. _Great. _Couldn't your mother let you sleep in on your first day of break?

You clicked on your messages and went to Haruka's, typing away.

**[Reader] 7:05:28**

Hey loser, wanna hang out later?

**Haruka 7:06:07**

Well hopefully in 25 mins when I pick you up for school???

What the...? And that's when you saw it. The date on your phone. It hadn't changed. It still indicated the same date. Your last day of school.


	2. Second-sequence

"Mom, what day is it?" You asked dubitously, staring at the plate in front of you, which presented the same breakfast items as it did the day before, with your lunch neatly packed next to it.

"Huh? December 19, why? It's your last day of school before winter break. Then, you'll be in the last stretch before uni!" Your mom answered, lifting up her hand so you could high-five it. You did so and went back to your breakfast. Your mom left, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You quickly finished your breakfast and headed outside, where Haruka was waiting for you.

"[Reader]!" She called out, waving at you.

"Hey..." You answered, walking up to her. You kept looking around for a hint of what the _heck _was happening. Was the previous day just a dream? No, no, that'd be too weird... It felt so real... But maybe... You took out your English book and started studying all the questions that were on the exam.

"Wow, [Reader] studying? Did you hit your head or something?" Haruka asked, laughing. "By the way, we have-"

"Practice after classes?" You asked, not even looking up from your book.

"Yeah! Did Mizu-chan text you?"

"Yeah..." You lied, going over irregular verbs. Another coincidence, but...

When you arrived to class, you put your bag on your desk and were immediately assaulted by Oikawa, grabbing your shoulders and moaning about Iwa-chan being a meanie. You just stared as, like the previous day, they argued about Oikawa leaving Iwa outside for 30 minutes to flirt with the cashier.

"Protect me, [Reader]-chan!" Oikawa said while you were lost in your thoughts, grabbing you from behind and lifting you off the ground by your waist.

"Eek! Stop!" You said, pulling down your skirt for dear life as it menacingly rose, being pulled up along with your shirt.

"Oopsie." Oikawa said, putting you back down. Iwa reached around you and slapped his head.

"That's why you shouldn't mess around this like. You're causing trouble for everyone." Iwa said, frowning at his friend.

"Alright, sit down everyone! We're starting off with an English test!"

~~~

You couldn't believe your eyes. But now you were convinced. You _had _restarted the same day as yesterday, you thought as you stared at your paper, which read all the same questions as the test from the previous day. Or more like, the same as... today? You quickly filled out your answers and handed the test back.

~~~

"Damn, that test was hard! Did you just give up and write bullshit? You finished so quickly!" Haruka said, stretching on the floor as you held her hands, stretching in front of her. She protested when you pulled on her hands, bringing her down lower.

"No, I studied." You said as she pulled you back, your face close over your legs.

"Pfft, you, study? The only thing you study is Oikawa's cute face whenever you get the chance!" Your friend replied, laughing. You pulled her down and she protested again.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" You tried, recalling yesterday's (today's?) events.

"Sure, what is it?" Haruka inquired, lifting herself off the ground.

"What do you think about Iwaizumi?"

~~~

You sprinted across the school grounds and arrived at the men's gym just in time to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa locking up. You walked up to them before they could have the same conversation as yesterday.

"Hey, Oikawa, can I talk to you?" You asked nonchalently.

"I'm going on ahead." Iwa said, walking away. You watched him walk away and when he was a safe distance away, you turned back to Oikawa.

"Haruka likes Iwaizumi, but I don't think she'll make a move unless he does first." You explained as you began walking.

"Oh? And what do you propose?" He asked, obviously interested in his best friend's love life.

"Let's meet up tomorrow, the 4 of us. It'd be less awkward for them if we're there. There's a movie Haruka's been wanting to see and I told her I'd go with her tomorrow. Then, you guys could conveniently be there to watch the same movie, and we could have dinner after. Finally, we let them walk home together, and bam!" You explained your plan as Oikawa looked at you, his eyes glowing.

"Well well well, aren't you a cunning person?" He asked, leaning down towards me. "Why would you wanna help them that much? What's in it for you?"

"Haruka is my friend. I don't need any other incentive. I just want her to be happy."

"Well then, what's in it for me?" He asked, smirking deviously.

"Don't you want to see your Iwa-chan happy?" You asked, turning the corner of your street.

"Not particularly. I like seeing him fret over what he's going to say to her. He's cute when he's embarrassed." He pointed out, stopping with you in front of your house. You held your breath and took a step towards him. You brought your hands to the collar of his coat and pulled him down so you could whisper in his ear.

"Then, just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." You heard his breath stop and he started reaching out towards you, but you pulled back and walked to your door before turning back around.

"2 p.m. at Shiobe Station. Don't tell Iwa-chan about our little plan, okay, Oikawa? It's our secret." You said, bringing your index in front of your lips to indicate silence. You smirked at Oikawa's expression. It was a mix of confusion, desire, and _more _confusion. You turned around and unlocked the door to your house, then went it and closed it behind you. You went up to your room and did a little victory dance.

Restarting the same day over didn't sound so bad, after all.

~~~

"Oh, what a surprise! Look, Haru, it's Oikawa and _Iwaizumi_!" You claimed enthusiastically, opening up your arms towards them.

"Oh oh, [Reader]-chan, what a surprise!" Oikawa said, doing the same. You both looked at each other, then back at your respective friends, then at each other's friend. Both of them sighed and Haruka slapped her forehead with her open palm.

"So that's why you insisted I change before we left earlier..." Iwa said, glaring at Oikawa.

"And that's why you insisted on doing my makeup..." Haruka sighed as she looked at me.

"Ha ha, what are you talking about, this is purely coincidental, purely coincidental! Right, Oikawa?" I lied, poorly, glancing at my male counterpart for help.

"It was [Reader]-chan's idea." Oikawa said, quickly throwing you under the bus as he lifted both of his palms towards Iwaizumi, probably expecting a beating.

"Hey! YOU SNITCH!" You cried out, walking towards him and punching his chest repeatedly.

"Ow, ow! Stop! Iwa-chan, help!" Oikawa complained, holding your wrists so you couldn't hit him anymore.

"I'm not helping. You brought this upon yourself, Snitchykawa." Iwa said, walking towards Haruka.

"Stop making up words with my name!" He whined as you still tried to wiggle out of his grasp to hit him some more.

~~~

You sat in silence, trying to concentrate on the movie playing in front of you, but failing miserably. Both you and Oikawa had pretended you needed to go to the bathroom just as the movie started, leaving Haruka and Iwaizumi alone. Instead, you went and sat in the very back corner of the room, which was almost empty to begin with. You held your breath as you felt Oikawa's hand travel up your thigh, caressing the inside of it, before slowly making its way back down towards your knee, and back up slightly higher than the last time, the very tip of his fingers slightly grazing your panties. You wiggled in your chair and let out a soft moan when he squeezed your thigh, rubbing the inside of it, dangerously close to your core. You turned your head to glare at him, but did nothing to stop it. He turned to look at you and smirked, then brought his other hand's index finger to his lips in the same motion you'd done to him yesterday. He then turned back to the movie like he was extremely engrossed in it. He kept teasing you through the whole thing, his strong, caloused hand rubbing your thigh gently, and his long fingers grazing the edge of your panties and, occasionally, brushing against your entrance over the thin cloth. When he did that, you'd squeeze your thighs and move towards his fingers, silently begging him to touch you more, to make you feel better, to keep going. But he'd just retract his fingers and keep rubbing you gently.

Once the movie was over and the lights turned back on, he pulled your skirt back down to cover you up and stood, offering you a hand. He smiled down at you. Had he been acting like that the whole time? Was it his real self or the fake Oikawa? It was probably the fake, you reasoned. Since you hadn't confessed to him, he had no reason to hold back. He could play around with you. But still, you wished he'd bare it all to you.

~~~

"You guys are fucking ridiculous." Haruka said, standing next to Iwaizumi outside the theater door.

"We didn't want to disturb the movie so we ended up just sitting at the back." Oikawa lied like it was the most natural thing in the world. How often did he lie to be so used to it? Had he lied to you before?

"I'm starving, let's get food." Iwa said, walking towards the exit.

"I'm starving, too." Oikawa said, smirking down at you. His tone made you believe he didn't mean _food_. More like, _you _were the food. He followed Iwa and you fell in step behind with Haruka.

"You really should've told me." Haru whispered to you, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sorry." You whispered back apologetically. "But how's it going? With Iwaizumi?"

"Good, I think. He's a good guy. We held hands during the movie. I think I like him well enough, I'd date him." She answered, shrugging. "What about you? With Oikawa? Weren't you supposed to confess yesterday? Did you chicken out?"

"No, no, I didn't chicken out! This is a strategy, Haru, _a strategy. _I'm going for the long con." You whispered, a little too loud. Oikawa and Iwa turned around, eyeing you both.

"What do you wanna eat?" Iwa asked, gentleman as ever.

"I want burgers." Haru answered without hesitation.

"Burgers it is." He answered as Haruka trotted up to him and grabbed his hand, walking away with him.

You could see her whispering things up at Iwa which were making him blush furiously. You followed them from a distance away, Oikawa walking silently next to you. You both looked at them, hanging off each other, laughing and blushing, Haruka occasionally standing on her toes to kiss Iwa on the cheek. You were lost in your thoughts when you saw Oikawa's hand lifted towards you, palm up, like he wanted you to give him something. You looked up at him curiously.

"Jealous? Wanna hold hands, too?" He asked, smiling, that trademark smile.

"No thanks." You answered, slapping his hand down.

"Wow, cold. You're breaking my heart, [Reader]-chan." And you could feel the mask slip off, his eyes narrowing and turning darker, it seemed.

"I'm surprised you even asked. You didn't ask before touching me back there." You pointed out, looking back towards your friend, who now had her hand in Iwa's back pocket.

"We were in a movie theater, [Reader]-chan. You shouldn't talk during a movie. Besides, I heard no objection on your part."

"That's because you shouldn't talk during a movie, Oikawa-_kun._" You felt him freeze up beside you and you could tell he was into it. That arrogant side of you that was similar to his real self. He liked it _a lot_.

~~~

"Thanks for coming!" You waved to Iwa and Haru as they walked away in the opposite direction, holding hands. Thing is, Haru lived in _your _neighborhood, so... She wasn't going home.

"Ready, princess?" Oikawa asked, turning to walk away. "I'll walk you home."

"Okay." You agreed. It was already 10 p.m. and the area around your neighborhood could be sketchy at times. You walked with him in silence for a bit. He turned left at a corner and you hesitated, but trotted after him. After a few wrong turns, you spoke up.

"My house isn't that way."

"I know." He didn't look at you, but simply kept walking.

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

"I thought you said you'd walk me home?"

"I didn't specify which home."

"Smartass."

"Excuse me?" _Now _he was looking at you, cocking one eyebrow up, his expression defensive.

"I see your game, and I'm not impressed by it." You replied, stopping with him in front of his house. All the lights were off, indicating his parents were either sleeping, or there was no one home.

He chuckled lightly and unlocked the door; he walked in and held the door open for you. He looked at you with dark eyes clouded with lust and desire. You hesitated for a second on his doorstep, which prompted him to reach out for your arm and drag you inside, closing the door behind you and slamming your back against it as he held both of your wrists beside your head. He lowered his mouth to your ear to whisper breathlessly in it.

"Well, I ain't too proud to beg."


	3. Third-sequence

You threw your head back against the pillow, moaning softly as Oikawa nuzzled his face against the crook of your neck, trailing kisses along your collarbone and down the front of your shirt, popping buttons open one by one, his lips following, further and further down. He reached the edge of your skirt and pulled it down, leaving you in your underwear, with an unbuttoned shirt and thigh high socks. Oikawa took off his shirt and returned to your neck, nibbling at your skin and leaving marks, whilst you writhed under him, grabbing at his strong shoulders for dear life. You were still uncertain whether the house was occupied, so you did your best to stay quiet. Yet, breathy moans were escaping your lips, as you were unable to contain them. Oikawa was snuggly placed between your thighs, using one arm to prop himself up, and the other gently rubbing the back of your thigh and holding your leg up. He grinded his hips against yours and you could feel his erection straining through his pants and rubbing against your core. You felt hot, _so hot. _This was so different from anything you'd imagined, alone at night, in your bed, whilst you pleasured yourself and thought of doing such intimate things with him.

You let out a louder moan as he kept on grinding against you, and covered your mouth with your hand, but he was quick to snatch it away and pin it next to your head.

"It's fine, we're alone..." He whispered and went back to trailing kisses down your neck and to your ample chest. _Hot, so hot._

His hand went around your back and expertly unhooked your bra, like he'd probably done dozens of times before. But you tried not to think about that.

If you'd confessed to him, none of this would be happening. He would've never accepted to meet up with you today. He would've never touched you back at the movie theater. And he certainly wouldn't be about to fuck your brains out. If _this _was your consolation prize, it was a _Hell _of a good consolation prize, you thought.

You held his gaze confidently as you pushed him back to his knees and removed your shirt and bra, discarding them to the floor. His eyes, however, traveled down your face to your breasts as he eagerly pushed you back down on the bed and cupped one of your mounds, bringing his mouth to the other one and nibbling at your nipple, both of which were hard and swollen.

"Is it too cold or are you just happy to see me?" He asked, chuckling. If that was his idea of a joke...

"Well, is this a gun, or are you just happy to see me?" You asked, rubbing your thigh against the buldge in his pants.

"_Very _happy to see you." He replied, kissing his way down your chest until he reached your panties. You were thankful you'd had the wits of wearing hot ones fztoday. Black, lacy. Nothing embarrassing. Not that it mattered because Oikawa seemed to give them no thoughts as he eagerly pulled them down your legs, revealing your bare core to him. You had a moment of shyness and hesitation, and covered your breasts with your arms. It felt like one or the other had to be covered. You felt too _exposed._ But Oikawa pried your arms away and rested them on each side of your head, taking his time to examine your voluptuous body beneath him.

"Keep your hands there." He commanded before lowering his body, his face inches away from your throbbing heat. Your eyes followed his, your hands resting dutyfully above you like he'd asked. _He liked obedient girls._ He stuck out his tongue and took a good lap at your slit, flicking your bud, which made you shiver and moan out his name loudly. It seemed to egg him on as he kept licking your opening. His hands were firmly gripping your hips, to the point of bruising, in an attempt to keep them stable as you were trashing around, unable to contain yourself as you felt a wave of pleasure envelopping you and drawing you closer to your demise. One of his hands slipped from your hips down to your core and he inserted a finger, bending it inside in a come-hither motion.

Your hands, which had been obediently resting near your head, grabbing the sheets for dear life, flew down to his head, where you desperately grabbed at his fluffy, soft hair, trying to pull him away as the pleasure became overbearing. He inserted another finger and pulled them apart, spreading your entrance and readying it for him. He gave it a few slow pumps, adjusting the angle of his fingers, trying to find that _one _spot that would bring you over the edge. And he did. When he pressed upwards, you felt yourself shatter. Your toes curled and you grabbed at his hair tighter, feeling your walls clamp around his fingers as you breathed out his name repeatedly.

You didn't even have time to gain your senses back, you didn't hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper, then freeing his throbbing erection, you didn't notice him ripping a packet open and pulling a condom down on it, before he positionned himself between your legs and sheathed himself inside of you completely in one hard, swift motion.

"Aaah, fuck!" You both cried out, you in pain and him in surprise. You felt tears prickle at the corner of your eyes and run down your face as you tried to wipe them away quickly so they would go unnoticed. But they didn't. Oikawa backed up, trying to keep still inside of you, to look at your face.

"Fuck fuck fuck, why didn't you say anything?!" He asked, obviously angry. There was none of that Nice GuyTM bullshit in his expression. He pulled away slowly, intending to remove himself completely, but you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his hips, pulling him back closer.

"No, no, don't stop. I'm fine. I'm fine." You insisted, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. You hadn't told him it was your first time. You knew he wouldn't agree to it if he knew. Oikawa Tooru was a simple guy. He liked messing around with girls. He disliked attachment and relationships. He couldn't be bothered with anything that demanded any sort of involvement or feelings. And, you guessed, taking your friend's virginity was probably one of the things he wouldn't want to get himself into.

He stilled for a moment, obviously pondering his options. In the meantime, you felt the ache between your legs dull, and start to be replaced with an uncomfortable feeling rather than a painful one. God had it _hurt_ when he broke your barrier in one go, inserting himself in one quick stroke, up to the hilt. And he wasn't small, far from that. You could feel your walls clamping tightly around his form, his throbbing member pulsating inside of you; that part of him was oblivious to the fact that he'd just taken your virginity without a second thought. It was begging to be stroked, to feel your warmth gliding over it until it couldn't hold it anymore.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes." You answered confidently. It was already done. There was no going back. Even if he took it out now, there was no growing back that part of you he'd just ripped apart. Besides, there was no one else you'd rather give it to.

"Alright." He grabbed your hip and started moving inside of you, at first slowly. You held your breath, trying to adjust to the new sensation. It felt like your lower body was being spread open from the inside. Which, in all fairness, it was. He brought his arm that was propping himself up closer to your head and cupped your cheek. He rested his forehead against yours, his breathing hot and ragged, as he tried to control himself. The pace of it was obviously driving him crazy; he'd much rather be pounding into you roughly, but he was being considerate. Tooru Oikawa was being _considerate._

"Fuck, [Reader, you're so tight..." He moaned, then tilted his head slightly and brought his lips to yours. It was the first time he'd kissed you since you'd put foot into his house. You didn't think he was planning to kiss you at all. You'd actually heard rumors that he didn't kiss girls. Yet, he was so _good _at it, surely he must've done it before. Many times. But again, you didn't care, because he was doing it with _you _now.

You kissed him back, opening your mouth slightly, which he took as an opportunity to tentatively insert his tongue inside, battling for dominance with your own, exploring every corner of you.

"You can go faster..." You whispered whilst you both pulled back for air.

He didn't have to be told twice. He started ramming into you faster and harder, and you moaned into his mouth and he captured it with his again. You started meeting his pace, lifting your hips to meet his, as the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched turned into a pleasurable one of being filled. You felt the same wave of heat as earlier start to take hold of you, bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm. Oikawa's pace also became more urgent, demanding, and his moans became louder, resonating alongside yours into your heated kisses. His hand gripped your ass harder, trying to shove himself impossibly deeper inside of you.

You pulled away from his mouth and grabbed his hair, intertwining your fingers in his soft brown locks as you moaned his name loudly and repeatedly as you came undone under him. You could feel your walls fluttering against his hard member, desperate to milk him of everything he had. He couldn't hold it anymore and you felt his dick throb inside of you as he moaned longingly into your hair, his face nuzzled into your neck. He let himself fall on top of you. He should've been heavy, but you liked the pressure of his body on top of yours, the heat you exchanged, dragging your fingers mindlessly across his broad back.

After a minute of you both catching your breath, he slowly pulled himself out of you. You winced at the feeling. Now that you weren't in 'the heat of the moment' anymore, your lower body was starting to ache unpleasantly. Oikawa pulled out completely and discarded the used condom into his trash can across the room. Volleyball skills apparently had multiple uses.

He lied down next to you on his back. You were scared to look at him. He looked pissed earlier, when he realized you'd tricked him into taking your first time. Was he still angry?

"You should've told me. Why didn't you tell me? I would've been gentler." He questioned, staring at the ceiling. _Gentler?_ You thought. So he wouldn't have refused.

"I thought you wouldn't want to do it if I told you. Besides, I'm not asking for any special treatment." You answered, turning your head to look at him. He was still staring at the ceiling.

"Well, it's a bit late for that." He commented, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear the rumors? I don't kiss girls."

"Yet you kissed me. Why?"

"You gave me your first time. I thought it was only fair I gave you one of my first times too." He still wouldn't look at you, but you could see a faint blush harboring his cheeks thanks to the faint moonlight entering his room through the window. What? One of his first times? So...

"So you've never kissed a girl before?" You asked, turning completely on your side to look at him. He finally turned his head to look at you.

"Nope." You chuckled.

"How are you so good at it, then?"

"I'm happy you think so." He smirked and wriggled his arm under your pillow, dragging you closer to him so your head was resting on his chest. You tentatively wrapped an arm around him and made yourself comfortable. You laid there for a few minutes, listening to his heart beating against your ear and his deep, regular breathing.

"I guess... I'll get going, then." You tried to remove yourself from his grasp, turning around, your back to him, but he just chuckled and held you tighter, his chest flush against your back and both of his arms caging you in, one under your pillow and the other one resting loosely on your waist.

"Yeah, okay, nice one. How about no?" He said and kissed the exposed back of your neck softly.

"But... You don't _sleep_ with girls..." You protested, but made no more attempt at leaving. He sighed at your assumption.

"Will you stop assuming the type of guy I am by the rumors floating around about me? Besides, you're not _girls_. You're [Reader]-chan." He held you tighter and rested his face against the back of your head. You felt him take a deep breath into your hair. "And you smell good. So stay right there and sleep."

You closed your eyes and felt sleep take hold of you, Oikawa's warmth flowing through you, making you feel protected and comfortable.

~~~

You opened your eyes and were met with the same red letters and dark atmosphere as the other night. The words read:

_Chapter 1 completed. Advance to chapter 2? YES/NO._

You approached and pressed YES with your index finger. Just like before, the word lit up in a bright white light that blinded you. You closed your eyes and opened them up to look at the ceiling. You turned around to grab your cellphone off your nightstand, but when you took it, it didn't feel right. Wait. That wasn't your cellphone. And this room wasn't yours. _And Oikawa Tooru's head was resting on your breasts, his arms wrapped around you and his long legs tangled with yours. Oh, okay._

You quietly tried to disentangle yourself from him, which proved to be an impossible goal as the more you tried to wriggle out of his hold, the harder he held on.

"Noooooo~" He whined as you gently pushed him off, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. You winced at the aching feeling in your core. It might hurt more now than it did yesterday. He took your moment of hesitation as an opportunity to sit up behind you, his legs swinging off the bed on each side of you and his arms around your waist. He trailed light kisses on your shoulder all the way to your neck.

"Come baaaaack~ It's warmer and your tits are comfy."

"Compelling argument, but I got shit to do. Actually, don't you have practice too?" You asked, looking at the time on his alarm clock. 8:07 a.m.

"Ah shit, you're right." He said, swinging his legs around you and gathering his clothes off the ground.

"What time?" You asked, doing the same and dressing back up slowly.

"Ten." He lifted his arm and smelled himself, scrunching up his face. "I need to take a shower. Wanna join?"

You stopped your motion of lifting up your skirt and looked at him. He was smirking. You let your skirt drop back to the floor and followed him to the bathroom.


	4. Fourth-sequence

"Run faster!" You yelled at Oikawa, who was running after you, holding both of your sports bags across his body.

"If I didn't have to carry your shit, I would!" He yelled back at you, out of breath. "We're only late because we had to drop by your house!"

"No, we're only late because _your hands _wandered places they shouldn't have in the shower!" You stated, turning the corner, the school now in view. About a hundred meters away, you could see two small figures approaching, also running. You met up with them in front of the school gates. _Haruka and Iwaizumi. _Iwa was also carrying two bags, his and Haruka's, by the look of it. He gave Oikawa a look that spoke for itself.

"Don't. Just fucking don't." Oikawa told him before he even had time to say anything. He swung your bag off his shoulder and handed it to you. Iwa did the same with Haru's bag.

"Thanks for carrying my bag, babe~" Haruka said, standing on her toes to give Iwa a peck on the lips, which made him blush madly.

"No." You simply said to Oikawa, who was looking at you and smiling, obviously expecting the same praise from you.

"Eeeeeh~? But I carried your bag, too~" He whined.

"You insisted on carrying it because _you _made us late." You pointed out, the four of you walking towards the gym. He threw an arm around your shoulders, dragging you closer.

"Well, you certainly didn't seem to be in a hurry this morning when I-" You slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring up at him. Thankfully, Haru and Iwa seemed to be too engrossed in each other to notice he'd talked at all. You reached the men's gym and waited for Haruka and Iwaizumi to be done telling each other how much they'd miss the other over the next few hours so you could go change and get started on practice.

Seeing you were distracted, and so were they, Oikawa took it as an opportunity to grab your arm and spin you around. He brought you closer, one arm around your waist and the other lifting your chin, and gave you a quick kiss. Then another. And another. He then let you go and stood a foot away, pretending nothing had happened.

"Are you done, Romeo?" Oikawa asked Iwa, who was still holding Haru's hand, and let go of it reluctantly to follow his friend into the gym. Your friend hadn't seen a thing of what just happened between you and the tall setter.

But someone else had.

~~~

"And so, we'll be sharing the gym until further notice." Mizu, your captain, finished explaining. The females' gym was under renovation after part of the ceiling had crumbled, making a giant mess and demanding urgent reparations to repair the hole and prevent further damage, considering the danger it posed. So from today on, you'd be sharing the men's gym. There were 2 courts, so you were fine to be playing at the same time. You figured it was also a good opportunity to learn more by watching the guys play when you weren't on the court.

"Start stretching! We'll have a first match with our regulars in 20 minutes." Mizu called out. You retreated to a corner of the gym to stretch with Haruka, eager to hear details of what happened after she'd left with Iwa the night before.

"And he's so sweet and attentionate; he was really gentle and he made me feel so loved!" Haruka fawned over her new boyfriend, describing in details everything he'd done to her, as you kept probbing for more details. You didn't have to prob that much, though, because words just seemed to flow out of Haruka's mouth eagerly when she talked about Iwaizumi. You'd _known _they would be perfect for each other.

"What about you? What happened with Oikawa after we left? You arrived together this morning. Wait, does that mean you...?" Your friend whisper-shouted, stretching her arms across her back.

"Uh... I mean... Yeah, kind of..."

"What do you mean, kind of?! Did you fuck him or did you not?!"

"Yeaaaaaaah..." You answered, looking at the ground. You didn't really know how to tell her that you'd lost your virginity to a dude who, 1. wasn't your boyfriend, and 2. wasn't _going to _become your boyfriend, unless planets aligned in a weird ass Satanic shape that made it so Tooru Oikawa, the ultimate, no-strings attached playboy, would fall in love with you suddenly.

"To be honest, I-" Your confession was cut short as you saw a flash of white and stumbled backwards, almost losing your footing. Your brought your hand to your face and pulled it away to see blood covering your palm.

"Oopsie, my bad! It was _totally _an accident!" Akari Fujii. 3rd year, class 3. 5'2". Blonde hair, soft doe eyes, perfectly cute face, and tits too big for her petite figure. Second libero.

"Oi, what was that for?" Haru asked, stepping in front of her, towering over her by a few inches.

"I _said, _it was an _accident._" She glared at my friend whilst she picked up the ball at my feet. Haru turned to me.

"Let's put ice on it before it swells up." She grabbed me by the shoulder and started to escort me away, passing Akari.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to mess around with guys that are way out of your league, you ugly wench." She whispered to me, low enough that I was the only one who heard her. She subtly extended her leg in front of mine, which made me trip and fall on the ground. I didn't hurt myself since I instantly threw myself down into a dive, my hands mostly cushioning my fall.

"[Reader, are you okay?!" Before Haru even had time to ask that, I was back up on my feet. I turned around and grabbed Akari by the collar of her t-shirt, pinning her against the wall and lifting her up so she'd be eye level with me.

"The fuck is your problem?!" I yelled at her, drawing everyone's attention inside the gym.

"Let go!" She whined, pulling at my wrists, but I was a lot taller and stronger than her.

"[Reader]! [READER]! What are you doing?! Let her go!" Our captain yelled at me, also trying to pull me back by the shoulder. I let go of Akari, who fell to her knees and instantly turned on the waterworks.

"I accidentally hit her with a ball and she just attacked me!" She whined through crocodile tears.

"[Reader, volleyball isn't a contact sport. Violence is _strictly _prohibited. Go home for today. I'll think of a punishment for you." Mizu said sternly, reaching towards Akari to help her up.

You didn't even try to argue. You knew it was futile. You turned on your heels, stomping out of the gym, your best friend calling after you, but you couldn't hear her. You were just so fucking pissed that you kept walking towards the school gate in your short and t-shirt, in the middle of winter, until you felt a hand grab your arm strongly, stopping you in your track.

"[Reader]! Wait! What happened?!" Oikawa asked as you tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Nothing!" You yelled back.

"What do you mean, nothing? That wasn't nothing! You pinned the fucking chick against the wall! Talk to me, what happened?" He was starting to piss you off. You ripped your arm away and turned back towards him.

"I shouldn't have to go through this! It's your fault! Why are girls so fucking obsessed with you to the point of using my face as a serving target?! I could've gotten hurt, _badly._ This is just not worth it." You spun around and kept walking. Oikawa didn't go after you or call out to you, or even text you.

When you arrived home, you just threw yourself into your bed and cried into your pillow. Dried blood and tears stained it, and probably the rest of your face. It was barely after noon, but you let sleep take you, hoping your worries would disappear with it.

~~~

_Bad Ending. Start over? YES/NO._

Yet again, you stood in front of the glowing words. You wondered what would happen if you pressed no. Would you just wake up and your life would be back to normal? No more starting over? No more second chances? _No more Oikawa?_

You instantly regretted your actions of the day. You weren't to blame, you thought. The bitch had literally cannon-balled your face then tried to break your legs. You'd barely even touched her. The damage was unequal, yet the repercussions were solely on your side. But you'd probably looked like the crazy one to Oikawa, as you yelled nonsense at him in the street, the lower half of your face (and your shirt) covered in blood.

You hesitantly pressed YES and just like before, you were blinded by a bright light and found yourself staring up at the ceiling of Oikawa's room, in the same position as this morning.


End file.
